Treasured possession
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's a late night. And Fatch can't sleep. And to make matters worse, he can't find his beloved Flippy doll. His frantic searching turns Scare School upside down, and he realizes just how much Flippy really meant to him. OC warning, enjoy.
1. Missing friend

**This will be an ADORABLE story! And it's curtesy of SamWolf NightLover! Hope you like this! ;D**

* * *

It was a late Thursday night at Scare School now. All was quiet. The creatures were sleeping calmly. Well... all except Fatch.

The little vampire was curled up in his bed, unable to sleep. He was unsure why though. He just couldn't get comfortable, and it was hot in here, and... oh... it just felt like something was missing. Again it was strange, because the day had been perfect in every way.

His classes had gone well, he'd actually had a legit lunch/dinner, (hamburger with cheese, apple fries, and a diet dr. Pepper) and Dusk and Thatch finally told him about Thatch's adoption. He was really happy for them too. Dusk would be a great dad, and. Thatch would love being in their family. He just knew it. And, he hadn't told anyone, but he was looking forward to having Thatch as a little brother.

Fatch grunted, rolling over and kicking his blanket off. Why couldn't he sleep...? It shouldn't this freakin hard... maybe... _' Maybe I could get Flippy... '_ This thought was enough to bring a smile on the vampires face. When he was little, he'd always snuggle the green bear close when he couldn't sleep. It would always make him feel so safe and comfortable and serene. In fact, it still did.

Reaching down for his back pack, eyes still closed and a dreamy smile stuck to his face, he dug in search for his beloved toy. Flippy always helped him sleep. It didn't matter how old he got, he still loved it.

Opening his eyes when he couldn't feel Flippy's silky fur, he grabbed his back pack and began digging around more frantically. _' I always make sure to put Flippy back once I'm done... ' _He thought in a slight panic. _' He SHOULD be here... ' _

Still not being able to find it, he grew frustrated and just dumped out his entire back pack. Picking through various clothes, books, deodorant, toothbrushes and a few blood packs, (he got thirsty some times) he felt a panic etching throughout his system. Flippy was no where to be found._ ' No... ' _He mentally muttered, eyes losing their shine and his hands slowly gripping his cheeks. _' No, no, no, no, no...! ' _

How could it be gone?! He never left him anywhere but his bag! Sometimes his bed, but even then that was rare! He wanted to scream-oh how he wanted to scream-but there were people sleeping. He'd hate to wake them. Slowly raising from his bed, the prince crept out of the dorm and hurried down the halls. He HAD to find Flippy. H-he'd never be able to sleep again if he couldn't find him...

Where would he be...? Where would he have brought it, if anywhere? Even if everyone in school knew he had the green bear, he still didn't show it off. So he pretty much never took the camo-bear anywhere outside the dorm. So... where would he be...? More than likely... the cafeteria? He had no other leads... taking a breath, trying to calm himself, he took off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

" ... Mmm... "

Thatch scrunched up close before clicking his tongue a couple times._ ' ... Darn... ' _He mentally mumbled, slowly opening his violet eyes. As quietly as he could, he opened the lid to his coffin, crawling from his coffin, almost stumbling as his legs were still asleep. Staggering out to the hallway and towards the water fountain. Gripping the sides of it tightly, he pushed the button, leaning down and taking a sip._ ' Gosh, I didn't realize how thirsty I was. ' _He mentally confirmed. He was drinking for a bit, but the need didn't go away signaling that he wasn't thirsty for water.

Letting go of the water fountain, he headed back to the dorm. _' Let's see... ' _He thought. _'It's too late for me to raid a blood bank... maybe Fatch will have some extra. ' _Even though Thatch preferred human type A to animal, most likely bear in Fatch's case, it was kinda an emergency. He'd drink anything if thirsty enough. Besides, bear blood always DID sound interesting to him.

Creeping up to the older vampires bed, he found many discarded items at his bed, so he tried hard not to step on anything.

" U-uh, Fatch...? "

He whispered, trying not to disturb anyone else.

" Um... s-sorry to bother you, but uh... c-can I borrow-uh... HAVE... some blood please? "

Squinting his eyes, his face immediately began to heat up as he found the other not even there. _' Woops... ' _He thought in embarrassment. _' Well... I don't think he'll mind... after all, it's a bit of an emergency. ' _Picking up a pack of blood, he popped the top, drinking it like a capree sun. Just without the straw. _' Wonder where Fatch went. '_ He pondered, turning and heading out into the hallway._ ' Maybe he just went off to get some fresh air. '_

* * *

**Short first chapter, sorry. But this will be an AWESOME story, I promise! Anyway, Bonsoir!**


	2. History room: comfort

**This will be such a cute chapter! Hope you all like! :D**

* * *

Fatch panted slightly, pressing up against the wall and allowing himself to slide to the cold, unforgiving ground of Scare School. It had to be at LEAST an hour since he started searching, and so far he'd found nothing at all. Zip. Zero. Zilch. And it was seriously making him depressed as well.

Flippy meant so much to him. He'd had it since he was little... it was the first meaningful gift Dusk had ever given him. Flippy had been there with him through the good and the bad times. Through thick and thin. And Fatch couldn't picture what his life would've been like without the beloved stuffed bear.

To be honest, without Flippy there to sooth him, Fatch would be even more depressing than he knew he already was. It was just a fact. He was a cold, depressing person and he probably needed therapy (but Flash help ANYONE who tried to get him to go SEE a therapist). But since he DID have Flippy, he DID have the strength to keep going. No one would think a silly little bear would do this much for a tough, powerful vampire like himself. No one would think Fatch needed something like Flippy so badly, but he did.

_' Which is why I can't give up now... '_ He thought, his determination surging back in his like a feeling of sudden strength. Raising to his feet, he decide he could try looking in the history room. He often found himself wondering in there when he had free time, as he loved watching the aquatic life. Especially the sea monster. He loved how everyone feared that thing, and yet he was really just a big marshmallow.

Yes. He knew the sea monster was really friendly. At first he didn't, but after some time he caught Casper feeding it intestine shaped cookies, and talking to it like it was a pet. Obviously the sea monster wasn't dangerous at all. And besides; even if he was, Fatch wasn't afraid of it. He could EASILY take it down.

Taking a sharp turn and walking into the history lab, Fatch took a look around, truly enjoying the darkness. He was unsure why, he just assumed it was because he was a vampire, but he always saw better in the dark. If one were to watch him, it would appear that his crimson eyes were glowing, piercing through the night.

Crawling under Ms. Hopper's desk, he began to wonder what he'd be like without Flippy. How he'd cope through the night without him. Again, he's had Flippy since he was little. How would he ever sleep again knowing that his childhood friend was gone? He... he didn't even think it was possible. He didn't even want to THINK it was possible. He LOVED his Flippy plushie. It was one of the most treasured things in his life.

_' What if I CANT find him...? '_ He thought grimly, stopping his search and sitting down, pulling his knees close._ ' What if the sea monster ate him...? What if Alder and Dash confiscated it...? Wh-what if Septimus snuck in somehow and burnt him to a crisp?! ' _Fatch buried his face into his hands, truly feeling like a helpless little child again. His depressing thoughts bombarding his brain, making him feel utterly insignificant once again. _' ... U-utterly... ' _He thought sadly, this sentence bringing something to the front end of his brain. _' ... Insignificant... '_

* * *

_The child sniffled, shortly after blowing his nose into a soft tissue. Today had been a tough day at school. Despite the face Dean and his group of thugs were gone, people were still treating him like an insect. However, it was considerably better than it was with Dean around, so he wasn't complaining. The worst it got was in gym class, where he was a target for dodgeball or a hockey puck. Which was the case here. He got hit in the nose with a dodgeball. _

_Since gym was the last class of his day, and actually got hit at the very end of class, he zipped home as swiftly as he could to get cleaned up. He personally found this mess quite peculiar, as he never got a nose bleed. NEVER._

_Blowing his nose once more, he quickly discarded the fabric, his nose actually beginning to burn a bit._ ' It's official. ' _He thought glumly. _' Today SUCKS. '_ And only an hour before everyone came home too. _

_What could he do to cheer himself up? He felt stupid for ever thinking he should give up in life, and now searched for ways to keep himself calm and collected. Creeping upstairs, he slowly made his way to his room, twisting the knob and quickly hopping onto his bed. Maybe he should just relax in here for a while. Maybe even... yeah... reaching over to the left, the boy grabbed his stuffed bears left paw and pulled him into his lap. _

_Soon he made the bear stand, moving his fluffy arms up. _

_" You'd never hurt me, would you Flippy? "_

" No Fatch, I would NEVER hurt YOU. "

_Fatch giggled at the fact he threw his voice, making the bear seem like he was talking. Hugging him close, he soon rolled onto his side, unknowingly falling into a peaceful slumber. _

* * *

A soft smile spread the vampires face as he remembered this memory, placing his arms to his sides. When he was 11 and got that stupid bloody nose and was left home alone, Flippy was the thing that cheered him up. The thing that gave him comfort. The thing that made him feel... happy.

_' And I sure as HELL ain't gonna give that up. ' _He mentally hissed, pouncing up. However, he forgot he was under the desk, and hit his head harshly on the desk._ ' Gah fa-! ' _He growled holding the wound and clenching his eyes and fangs shut. _' Well... that was stupid. ' _Standing up much slower this time, making sure to crawl out from under the table, he shook his head, sighing to calm himself. _' But even hitting my head like an idiot won't stop me from finding Flippy. ' _Taking one more breath, he started looking around again. Nothing was gonna stop him now.

* * *

' ... He should be back by now... ' _Thatch thought, getting slightly worried. _' He's only gone THIS long when something's wrong. '_ And that wouldn't be lying. As much as Thatch looked up to Fatch, he really DID bring trouble with him where ever he went. Turning to the still open dorm door, he began to debate wether or not he should go look for the prince. It would be dangerous, what with the gargoyles and the Nightwatchman. If he got caught, he could get suspended. Or worse... expelled. _' Mmm... I'll give him a bit longer. ' _He mentally confirmed to himself. _' And if he's not back soon, I'll go look for him. '

* * *

**Yayness! I love this! Happy sugar/caffeine filled day topped with no sleep! **

**... Yeah... if you didn't catch these hints, I'm not hyper at all. X3 Bonsoir!**


	3. Burns office: imagination zone

**More cuteness from Fatch. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch had eventually given up looking in the history room, and was now searching the science room. After all, it just seemed more likely that. Flippy would be here than the gym.

To be honest, Fatch was starting to get a bit discouraged. He'd been searching for Flippy for a good deal of the night now, and there was no trance of him anywhere. Not even his possibly discarded general hat. Which, if you think about it, would probably be laying around if Flippy was moved at all. Or still with the bear... but it was still possible that the bear's hat was lying around somewhere!

Fatch got to his hands and knees, now crawling along the rows of desks, just in case Flippy was under one of them. Why he would be, the prince didn't know. But at this point, he was willing to try anything. Even go so far as to search Professor Burns coat pockets. In reality, Flippy probably couldn't fit in there, but he was a bit (really) desperate at this point.

The vampire soon turned a sharp U turn and began to check the second row. He was seriously beginning to think someone had taken Flippy, and still had him. But, then again, who on earth besides Septimus was STUPID enough to take it? And if they even DID take it, why? What possible thing would they be gaining from it? It's not like the green bear was VALUABLE in a financial sense. It just doesn't make any sense!

Finally being on his hands and knees began to irritate him, so he crawled over and under Burns' desk and simply sat down, crossing his legs and resting his face in his hands. It felt like he'd been searching for hours now. In reality, it had only been one hour, but it felt SO much later.

_' Why am I doing this...? ' _He mentally questioned._ ' It's late, hot, and I really don't want to get caught... ' _Sighing as softly as he could, he let himself shapeshifter into a bat, curling up into a tiny ball._ ' Maybe I should just call it a night... '_ He mentally yawned, feeling really depressed. He couldn't remember feeling this depressed because of his bear before... all he could remember was good times.

* * *

_Fatch shrieked a bit, laughing, though breathless. Currently, the child was playing, rolling mostly, and keeping his Flippy bear close. This was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and his family were out at Midnight's dance recital. And he was too tired to go along, because he had to serve out a detention yesterday, and he had a lot of chores to do at home. So, yes, Midnight gave him permission to stay home and sleep in. _

_But now he was wide awake and hyper. He couldn't relax any longer. So he was playing a game he'd made up. He didn't have a name for it, but he loved it because it kept him moving. _

_Pouncing up, he made sure Flippy was sitting up before walking forward a bit. _

_" Ten second left. "_

_He said toughly, taking a runners stance. _

_" Bear's got the gun, and he's in full psycho mode. One false move, and it's game over. "_

_In reality, things were normal. Just a little kid playing with a teddy bear. But in Fatch's eyes, the world was anything but normal. In his mind, he was in the jungle, himself wearing a soldiers uniform. And Flippy appeared to look like he did in his show: Happy Tree Friends. Animated, and in full murder mode, a gun in his hands. His eyes were sickly yellow, and his fangs were bared. _

_" Fatch the vampire only has one shot! "_

_With a quick burst of strength and speed, Fatch zipped over and tackled his bear. He made sure not to land on it, as it could legitimently damage his beloved bear, and started to do summersaults, hugging the bear close to his chest. Soon he stopped moving, landing on his back and laughing harshly, trying to catch his breath. _

_" D'aw Flippy... "_

_He breathed, hugging the bear close to his face now. _

_" What would I do without you? "_

* * *

_' Flippy's always there for me.. '_ Fatch thought happily, his button-like ruby bat eyes sparkling and watering. Slowly, he returned to his vampire form, stretching and crawling out from under the desk._ ' And I won't rest until I find him. '_ Maybe he should check the gym. He doubted Flippy was there, but he was running out of ideas.

* * *

_' ... That's it. '_ Thatch thought, grumbling slightly._ ' He's obviously not coming back on his own. I'd better go look for him. ' _Creeping out into the hallway, he began to make his way to the gym, figuring he should look there first. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like the right place to start.

Upon hearing the clomping on the marble floor, Thatch jumped harshly in fear and hid behind a pillar. Clamping a hand over his mouth, muffling his heavy, slightly panicked breathing, he watched as the thin gargoyle walked by, a long torch in his hands._ ' Crap... '_ He mentally groaned, waiting for the stone creature to leave._ ' Don't turn, don't turn, don't turn-! ' _

Finally the gargoyle left, and Thatch let out his breath in great relief. _' This is gonna be harder than I thought... '_

* * *

**Done for now! Hope you all liked! Bonsoir!**


	4. Headmaster's office: breaking down

**I'll admit, I'm the tiniest bit stuck on this chapter, so if it's no good, let me know. I won't be offended. :)**

* * *

" Eep! "

Fatch yelped, his legs flailing in the air, almost falling right off the bleachers. The prince used as much upper arm strength as he could (which was as strong as a demons) he grabbed the ledge and stood on his hands, slowly using them to walk down the bleachers. Once down, he flipped back to his feet, sighing heavily in relief.

If it wasn't clear by now, Fatch was in the gym now. Although, there weren't too many places to hide a stuffed bear in around here. So, technically, the only place Flippy could've been would've been under the bleachers. But alas... he wasn't here either.

_' Let's see... ' _He pondered softly. _' Where haven't I looked...? ' _He's looked in the cafeteria, the history room, Burns' lab, and now the gym. There wasn't many places left to look. The only other place he could think of was..._ ' The... Headmaster's office... s***... ' _To be perfectly honest, Fatch had been kind of avoiding searching the headmaster's office. He really didn't feel like dealing with the twin headed morons tonight. This matter was delicate, and he knew the headmasters would make a big deal out of it. Turning on his heels, he trudged his way to the headmasters office, grumbling beneath his breath.

* * *

' Not here...? ' _Thatch mentally questioned, sighing and crossing his arms. He JUST entered the gym, and it seemed like the prince wasn't here at all. Strange, it seemed to be one of the last places Fatch would've checked. Maybe he just BARELY missed him? _'That's gotta be it. ' _He confirmed, taking a few sniffs around to be sure. He smelled no blood currently in the room, but the scent was still here. It was barely here, but it WAS here. '_ Darn... '_ He grumbled._ ' Must've just missed him. Better follow this scent before he gets to far for me to smell. '

* * *

Fatch gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning a lighter shade of white. Again, he was absolutely TERRIFIED of heights. But if it was to find Flippy, then he was willing to face this fear and search the office. Breathing heavily and walking up to the spinning room, he cautiously entered the room, looking around before walking in completely. Luckily it seemed Alder and Dash weren't in here.

Creeping inside, the prince began to look around, starting with in between the bookshelves. He began to wonder if Alder and Dash were even stupid enough to confiscate his bear. He knew they knew what he was capable of. If anything, one of their heads would be toast. He'd raise HELL if they took it.

Finding not a trance of the bear, Fatch pushed away from the shelves and hopped from the ledge of the railing, landing perfectly in the middle of the room before bending down and under the twin headed monsters desk. He didn't know why he kept checking the desks of this school. It just seemed logical to his scrambled brain right now.

Sighing again, sadness starting to grab him, he crawled out and tried to walk to the middle of the room. However, his legs gave out from below him and he collapsed in the center. He was to sad to continue... rubbing his temples. Once again, a memory was brought forth. But this one wasn't happy like the last few.

* * *

_Fatch was smiling warmly as he made the bear walk, once in a while making him jump. It was a bright, sunny day and, despite the fact he didn't like going out in the sun much, he was happily sitting in the warm sun at the park. He was far away from anyone else, and his hat covered his eyes with shade, but he loved it. He loved this space and being here with his bear. It was just one of the many perks of being at the park today._

_The young vampire carefully placed the bear down on the grass and turned around, watching a few humans play ultimate frisbee. He always wanted to play ultimate frisbee, but he had no friends outside family, and he couldn't stand Marco. So he never really had the chance. _

_Sighing, he turned back towards his bear, only to pull back slightly in shock. A pit bull dog had the bear in his jaws. A spark of anger filled his body and he IMMEDIATELY pounced on the dog, claws digging into his back. The dog howled, dropping the toy. But Fatch wasn't quite satisfied yet. Getting up off the dog, he grabbed its sides, lifting it high over his head and throwing it with all his might far from him and his beloved bear. Acting quickly, he scooped up his bear and rushed of back home. He didn't even bother to check and see if Flippy was alright. If he had, he would've seen a large tear in his back and camo coat. _

* * *

_' This is a lot like that day... ' _Fatch mentally whimpered, laying down on the ground._ ' I looked away from him, and he got hurt... if Dusk hadn't fixed the coat, and made the tear into a zipper, Flippy would've been permanently disfigured... ' _That tear in Flippy's back actually lost a huge chunk of fabric, so Dusk couldn't sew it back without wrinkling it, so he worked a zipper on the damage, so Fatch could store things inside his bear now. Small things, but still.

His point was, he lost Flippy due to his lack of attention. He stopped caring for the bear and now he was missing. Curling into a ball, Fatch soon found himself crying, angry at himself for allowing this to happen. And worse, he couldn't even find him. He was absolutely helpless to this tragedy. And the very thought of anything bad happening to Flippy again just made him sob even harder.

* * *

The sound of crying soon reached Thatch's ears, causing him to now sprint up the stairs. He was concerned to say the least. Upon reaching the headmaster's office, he was deeply shocked to find Fatch in a fetal potition, crying heavily. Panicking and worrying for the other's mental state, Thatch immediately bent down beside the other, rubbing his back and running a soft hand through his hair.

" Shhh... it's ok Fatch. "

He soothed, trying his best to calm the older prince down. It was very seldom Fatch cried like this, and it was always frightening when he did.

" It's all going to be ok. "

* * *

**D'aww... Thatch, that was so sweet. :3 Hope this turned out ok! Bonsoir!**


	5. Powerful werewolf nose

**I feel bad for making Fatch cry... I'll try to cheer him up a bit. ;)**

* * *

It took him a while, but Thatch finally managed to calm Fatch down. He even managed to bring him back down into the dorm. The vampire had woken up his friends as well because he figured that whatever had happened to make Fatch cry like that was serious. He'd need all the help he could get.

Fatch was sitting on the bed, hugging his pillow close as if he were trying to get some form of comfort curb. If anything else, he was murdering the pillow. The feathers were popping out, and Thatch was surprised that the pillow hadn't exploded yet.

All of the boys (Casper, Ra, Wolfie, Slither, Mosshead, PumpkinHead, Flyboy, Blodge, Quasi and Jake) were the ones awake, and no one had the heart to wake any of the girls. Due to all the attention, Fatch's face was bright red in embarrassment. Yet no one seemed to mind it, and were all simply staying close in case Thatch needed help calming the prince again.

Finally Thatch sat beside Fatch, tapping his shoulder gently.

" Fatch, can you tell me what's wrong? "

" ... N-no... I-it's nothing... "

" Fatch, we were told you were CRYING. "

Casper yelped, floating over to the duo.

" It's obviously something. Please, you can trust us. "

" Yeah. You've known us for a while now man. "

Ra added, slowly stepping forward.

" We aren't going to mock you for it. We just want to help. "

Fatch cringed, scooting back in his bed until he bumped into the wall. It was plain to see he was uncomfortable. He was nervous. And most importantly, he was upset. He wasn't going to talk... how could they get through to him that they only wanted to help him? Why did he push them away when he needed them the most?

" ... Fatch? "

A gentle voice spoke, and the clicking of claws could be heard approaching him. Looking up, he found a timid looking Wolfie trotting up to him, Jake not too far behind him. It seemed like the werewolf prince was encouraging him to speak up. Wolfie looked at Jake, who nodded softly to him, getting the little wolf boy to whimper slightly, tail hiking between his legs. He looked up at the vampire, nose twitching softly.

" I, uh, I know we haven't interacted too much, but uh... I just wanted to say, um... "

Looking up at Jake, as if for further reassurance. Upon getting an encouraging nod again, Wolfie walked a bit closer to Fatch, sitting down on the ground.

" I really wanna help you with this... I mean... you're always there for everyone else, and... well... I wanna help you now... "

Fatch soon found himself touched by Wolfie's words, slowly lowering the mangled pillow. He had never been very close to Wolfie, he'd only seen him around school. And yet... the werewolf was willing to help him...?

" I... um... "

He muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

" C-can't... find... Flippy... "

" Flippy? "

Casper questioned lightly.

" You mean... your teddy bear? "

Fatch nodded softly, blushing harshly. And that's when everyone understood. Flippy was a gift from Fatch's big brother Dusk. It obviously held a GREAT amount of sentimental value. Wolfie stood up, looking his usually very eager self.

" I'll help you look for it! "

He yelped, tail wagging happily.

" Maybe I can sniff it out! "

" R-really?! "

Fatch yelped, truly happy to hear this. He didn't even have to ask Wolfie to begin sniffing around, as the wolf did so without being told. Fatch immediately got up and began to follow the werewolf around.

* * *

Their search led them all the way to Deedstown. However, while Wolfie was up front, surprisingly Fatch was way in back. And the other children could tell something was wrong, especially since the vampire was probably the fastest in their group. Slowly, Thatch slowed his pace and walking beside the older.

" Is something wrong Fatch? "

Fatch looked up at him weakly, and Thatch could easily see the problem. His eyes were outlined black, and his entire body seemed to be shaking. _' He's exhausted. '_ It made sense too. Fatch had been up MUCH longer than everyone else, and he not only used up a lot of energy searching for his bear, but he was also emotionally exhausted. There was no telling how long it would be before he completely melted down.

" Mmmaybe you should go back to school and get some sleep Fatch. "

Thatch suggested, but Fatch wouldn't hear of it.

" No. I'm not gonna rest until we find him. "

" Dude, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up. "

Fatch glared softly at the younger before walking a bit faster. He didn't care if he got sick. He just wanted Flippy back.

Thatch sighed, soon racing up to Wolfie.

" Anything Wolfie? "

" I think I'm starting to lose it. "

The werewolf sighed, trotting a bit faster.

" But I know it's still in Deedstown. That's a start. "

" Oh! "

Casper yelped, immediately getting everyone else's attention. Turning, they found Fatch on the ground, obviously out cold. Thatch sighed, placing his hand against his face.

" I was afraid of that... "

He mumbled, bending down and lifting Fatch into a sitting position.

" Casper, can you help me get him back to school? I can't carry him by myself... "

" No problem Thatch. "

Casper said with a smile, turning to look at the others as he lifted up the fallen creature.

" You guys keep looking. Come back if you find anything. "

Soon the two creatures were on their way back to Scare school. And, to be honest, Casper found it a bit awkward. After all, he was the one who had to cheer Thatch up that night. He was always so cautious around Thatch now, because he didn't want to unintentionally hurt him. After all... the ghost was, in a way, part of the reason Thatch was hurt by his so-called-parents. Ever since Casper learned that, he was super cautious.

" ... Thanks for the, uh, help Casper. "

Casper jumped a bit, turning to look at Thatch from around Fatch. The vampire was smiling nervously at him, as if he was having a hard time expressing his thanks._ ' I can't stand it... ' _Casper thought nervously._ ' I need to know. '_

" You're welcome Thatch. Um... "

How should he ask? It was an obviously delicate subject...

" If you don't mind me asking... um... h-how are you feeling? "

Thatch almost looked confused by this question, looking at Casper oddly.

" Um... fine, I guess? Why would you- "

Realization suddenly spread across his face, and immediately Casper felt bad. Thatch looked down, sadness very evident.

" O-oh... um... I'm doing better... not... too upset to say the least... "

" How are your wrists? "

" They still hurt a bit, but the scars are healing nicely, um... Casper, can we drop this subject? "

Thatch practically pleaded, looking truly depressed now. As if he felt bad simply by talking about his condition.

" I'd rather make sure Fatch gets back to the dorm safely. And, um, I don't really like talking about this stuff... "

" ... S-sure Thatch. "

Casper muttered, truly feeling bad for bringing this up. But again, for Thatch's sanity, he had to know. The rest of the walk was silent, Casper merely focusing on getting Fatch home without incident.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Hope this one was alright! :3**


	6. Irony

**Final chapter! And, because I'm really curious, please tell me if you had any ideas as to how they got Flippy back. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch grumbled softly, bringing his hand up to his face and gently rubbed at his eyes. His head felt like it was spinning due to his lack of sleep, and, although he'd never tell Thatch to his face, he wasn't really feeling good at all. His stomach ached a bit, and food was much less appetizing to him right now. Perhaps he should've just listened to the other, and come back to the dorm when he felt like passing out. Now due to his stubbornness, he felt terrible, and worse, he still didn't have-…

That's right… since he passed out, he hadn't managed to find his teddy bear, Flippy._ ' No… ' _He mentally moaned. _' Why did I have to pass out…? Why couldn't I have toughed it out just a bit longer…? ' _Finally allowing his eyes to open, he slowly sat up, immediately feeling his head spinning. _' Flash darn it… '_ He grumbled_. ' Looks like I'll have to take it slowly for a while… '_ Turning his head towards the door, he was more or less surprised to find Casper, Ra, Thatch, and Wolfie standing there, seemingly waiting for him to wake up this entire time.

" Hey guys… "

He muttered softly, noting the scratchy-ness of his voice. It didn't hurt, so he didn't have a cold—thank Flash for that. No, he merely needed a glass of water. He'd do that soon…

" H-how long was I out…? "

" The rest of the night. "

Casper responded, smiling gently.

" It's about noon now. "

" So I slept 12 hours then… "

Fatch sighed. He'd missed all his morning classes; it was lunch time now. Curse his stupid unnatural need for sleep… from the corner of his eye, the prince found Wolfie approaching him, notably cautiously. And even more notably upset. _' That's… never a good sign… '_ Fatch mentally wisped.

" Um… s-sorry Fatch… "

Wolfie whined, obviously trying to keep his normal heavy breathing under control.

" I, uh, I lost the scent after a while. We, um, d-didn't find your bear… "

Immediately Fatch felt stricken with grief. If even a WEREWOLF couldn't find his toy, then what hope did HE have in finding it? Was Flippy really gone for good this time…? W-was there no way he'd ever see it again…? The vampire's heart felt heavy, even more so then it usually felt… his favorite toy- his only REAL toy- was gone forever…

A hand could be felt feebly wiping something cold and wet from his face, and he quickly looked up to find Thatch standing in front of him, soon sitting beside him and seemingly offering the best amount of comfort he could give. And Fatch, for once in his life, was NOT hesitant to accept it. He clung onto the younger, not bothering to keep himself quiet, deeply appreciating the arms that surrounded him. And soon, there were more. More arms wrapped around his tiny torso, Thatch's as well, simply letting the prince let it all out. No one cared if anyone walked in and saw this. No one cared about what someone else would think. All they cared about was being there for the usually so-strong prince.

" Woah. "

A voice said softly, obviously shocked at the sight. And Fatch didn't want to acknowledge the voice, but soon found himself entranced by it, as it didn't belong to a student. Untangling himself from the arms that surrounded him, he was genuinely surprised to find Dusk standing there, looking truly concerned for the younger. This was peculiar, because Dusk had moved in to Fatch's house with his siblings so he could take care of them because, after all, none of them really had anywhere to go.

" D-Dusk? "

Fatch choked out, trying to sound strong, his voice utterly betraying him. Swiftly he scrubbed his eyes, not wanting to concern his brother.

" W-what are you doing here? "

" Th-that can wait. "

Dusk stuttered, to taken back to think properly.

" Why are you crying bro? "

Fatch could feel his lips quiver, truly feeling bad for concerning Dusk. The older vampire was the LAST person he wanted to worry... to make things worse, he had to tell him that he lost the bear the older had so graciously gave him.

" D-Dusk, I... "

His voice was choked, mangled and scratchy. He just couldn't seem to get the words out...

" I-I lost Flippy... "

Dusk looked deeply worried, and yet, at the same time, confused as hell. And then, he had a look of realization.

" Oh shoot! "

He yelped, slapping his forehead in obvious guilt.

" Aw, Fatch, I'm so freakin sorry! "

The children looked up at him in great confusion, wondering what the man was talking about.

" I thought I told you what I was doing! H-here! "

Dusk brought something bright green out from behind his back, and, before any of the children could say anything, they heard a squeal of pure delight. Fatch had zipped forward and snatched the object from the others grasp, hugging it close.

" FLIPPY! "

He yelled, his face a violent red hue. Tears of pure happiness even managed to work their way down his face.

" Ooooh, I thought I lost you! "

" Sorry bro. "

Dusk apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" I thought I told you, but obviously I didn't. I, uh, took Flippy home to wash him. He kind of stunk bro. "

" That explains why Wolfie lost his scent... "

Ra mumbled, bringing his hand up close to his mouth in thought.

" I really am sorry Fatch. "

Dusk apologized again.

" I honestly thought I told you. I must've put you through a living hell. "

Fatch looked up, instantly noticing the look Dusk had. It was a look of disappointment in himself. He clearly felt horrible about all this. And Fatch hated it. He hated seeing Dusk this upset, just as much as Dusk hated seeing HIM upset. He knew Dusk hadn't meant for Fatch to freak him out, and besides. Thanks to Dusk, he was reunited with Flippy. And better still, Flippy smelled wonderful. Like lavender.

" Don't worry about it Dusk. "

Fatch said with a bright smile, carefully hugging his brother.

" It's no biggie... "

Now, none of the children agreed with the prince, but luckily they understood that Fatch was just trying to spare Dusk's feelings. And thankfully it seemed to work as well. Dusk smiled brightly and hugged him back.

The younger creatures looked at each other, smiling in understanding, really just happy for Fatch. Glad things turned out well. And glad that Fatch didn't have a mental breakdown.

* * *

**Fin! Yay! Hope you all liked! Especially you, SamWolf NightLover! ;D Bonsoir!**


End file.
